


Fools Rush In

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIx It, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mr. Pickles isn't in this, POV Steve, Requited Love, Slash, Too many feels, Vulnerable Steve, confident danny, danny brought weed, episode tag s5 ep17, icky sticky from Ricky, it's just marijuana, mild drug use, steve hates the therapist, steve plays the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after the Steakout in Agnes' apartment, Steve finds himself alone on his beach with the brand new guitar that Danny had bought him. When Danny shows up to hang out, Steve has to decide if he will allow that 17 year old boy inside of him to freeze in the spotlight again, or if the man he knows he is will finally take what he's wanted all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the show or characters, blah blah blah...  
> Beta: none. I'll try to clean it up tomorrow. It's past my bedtime and I just wanted to get this posted before sacking out.
> 
> Notes: Okay, this one is my idea of a "fix-it" for season 5 episode 17 "Steakout" where the boys are stuck in Agnes' apartment and their therapist was insisting they do homework. Like many people, this is also one of my very favorite episodes, and I have watched it several times. This one is emotional, too, but the sex is slightly steamier. Oh, and they smoke a joint. It had to be done, people.

It was close to sunset and the waves of the ocean were advancing and retreating with a rhythmic melody that lulled Steve McGarrett into a meditative frame of mind. He was in his favorite place, nestled in a deck chair on the little beach behind his house, while holding a cold bottle of beer in his left hand while the fingers of his right hand brushed idly across the strings of his new guitar. He had already spent the last several hours reacquainting himself with the instrument. It had been almost 20 years since the last time he had allowed himself to be vulnerable, especially through music. It had been a crisis of self when stage fright had taken him over at his high school talent show, and he had never picked up the instrument he had so loved ever again.

 It had been a rough start at first. After tuning it via a downloadable app on his smartphone, he had strummed around for a while until he broke down to look up some of the chords he had forgotten. However, within just another hour, he found himself smiling and singing as old songs from his youth began to flow easier and faster to his fingertips. Though the breeze was cool as it lifted his brunette locks with a tease, he felt deep inside himself that there was a _melting_. That scared, vulnerable 17 year old kid inside of him, who had frozen solid on that stage, was now thawing out and he was still afraid. God, he was petrified of the sheer force of emotion that playing those strings had allowed to escape, but he wasn’t a child anymore. He was an adult man who had seen terrible things in his lifetime, and he was better equipped to handle the terror of opening himself up and being vulnerable to someone else. He could still be afraid, and he could still feel sick to his stomach about it, but he would no longer be frozen.

Of course, it had to be because of Danny. It was he that had purchased the guitar and given it to him as a gift after Steve had finally confessed about the stage fright that had eviscerated him. Every single emotional moment he’d had since his dad died had been because of, about, or including Danny Williams. Steve couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle at even the thought of him. Danny never failed to make Steve feel better, to make him feel alive for the first time since he was a boy. From the day he first met the man, he was hooked. He remembered thinking at the time that Detective Danny Williams of the HPD reminded him of a ferocious chihuahua yapping and snarling at a fully-trained German shepherd. Steve had been thrown for a loop to encounter a police officer who had held no fear and reverence for former tough cop, Jack McGarrett, and who had given zero fucks for Steve’s impressive military background. The more time he had spent with Danny during those first few days of working his father’s case, the more intrigued and fascinated he grew with the brash, argumentative cop from Jersey.

It didn’t take much longer than that to realize that Danny wasn’t just a chihuahua with a Napoleon Complex. Oh, no. Danny Williams was a pit bull from the streets. He was compact, broad through the chest, and his bite was definitely worse than his bark. Just like a pit bull, Danny was either happy and affectionate, or he was snarling and attacking with intent to harm. Danny had only turned that rage monster on him only one time, and even that punch to the jaw had been more like a love tap than anything else. Steve had seen Danny use his fists since that day, and it was some of the most brutal beating he had witnessed from a civilian in his life. Danny had the ability to back up his words, and that had made Steve respect him all the more.

It wasn’t just his temper and fighting skills that had ensnared Steve, either. It was his partner’s ability to just let it all hang out there in the open and making himself vulnerable for Steve that had really drawn him closer to Danny. He didn’t remember exactly what had made him fall in love with the man, or even if there was just once certain incident or day. It could have been watching his partner make a fool of himself to show love and affection to his daughter, Grace. It could have been the joyous way Danny had laughed and relished his parents’ and brother’s visits while eager to include Steve by reaching out to touch his arm every time he had laughed. Danny was just so _open_ with all of his emotions that Steve felt like he was on a roller coaster every time he was with the man.

While getting Danny riled up enough to harangue him was always entertaining and amusing, he loved nothing more than when Danny was smiling and throwing around his Jersey charm as he flirted with Steve just to see how far he could go. He was pretty sure that Danny had started it to see if he could get a rise out of Steve. Maybe test his new partner out to see just how far he could go before getting a reaction. What Danny hadn’t realized about him at the time was that Steve never backed down from a challenge. Every time Danny would ease over the line of personal boundary, Steve would not only reciprocate, but would up the ante a little further. When Danny had casually started throwing an arm around his waist as they walked down the hallway of the Palace, Steve had begun throwing his arm over the shorter man’s shoulders when they were at crime scenes. When Danny had started calling him “babe” in conversation around the team, Steve had called him the same in front of Morimoto and his entire restaurant staff. When Danny had mimed “I love you” after Steve’s fall of the cliff ledge, Steve had said the words to Danny’s face as they were fighting for their lives to get out of a bombed building. It had become something of a twisted game of chicken for the two men over the years, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could afford to play.

The therapy sessions had been the governor’s idea, and the former SEAL hated every minute of sitting in those chairs. Steve loathed the idea of allowing a stranger to observe and dissect his relationship with Danny. It was one thing for the rest of the team to witness their interactions, but for a complete stranger to insert herself between them was just abhorrent to him. It didn’t help that Danny seemed so willing to put himself out there for her while complaining of Steve’s controlling nature. Danny didn’t hide his emotions from anyone, but Steve had found himself withdrawing and hiding behind sarcasm while in the counselor’s office. There was no way that woman was getting a peek inside his fucked up emotional landscape.

He knew that his partner chafed under Steve’s high-handedness, but the Commander couldn’t seem to help himself. Even though he considered Danny more than his equal, he still felt a deep, primal need to protect and care for his partner. Unfortunately for both of them, this usually manifested in ways that left Danny frustrated and thoroughly put out by Steve’s behavior. Whether it was his insistence on driving Danny’s car, picking out the places they ate, or always being the first one through the door during a raid, Steve had to make sure that Danny was taken care of and was in as little danger as possible. It was the only way Steve knew how to express his overwhelming desire to prove he cared. It was the only way he knew how to communicate his absolute _need_ for Danny’s presence in his life.

No matter how much Steve’s actions grated on the shorter man, though, Danny never let it truly affect their friendship. He might snap and growl and flail his hands for a time, but Danny still stayed, still had his back, and still loved him. Nothing Steve had been able to dish out to his partner had chased him away or caused Danny to leave him. On the contrary, Danny just kept getting closer and closer, pushing and fighting his way deeper into Steve’s life and heart. Danny refused to allow Steve to erect any barriers between them, and would ruthlessly pry until Steve had no choice but to open up and let the man in.

This past week had been a perfect example. The blasted therapist had insisted on giving them homework, of all things, in the form of a handbook for partners. If she was so good at her job, couldn’t she tell that Steve and Danny were just fine together? Sure they argued and fussed, but at the core of their relationship were honest to God respect, affection, and love. So what if they argued sometimes? So what if they bickered like an old married couple? They didn’t need some two-bit hack telling them how to fix their relationship. What would she know about the complex and hidden emotions at work between the two men?

Danny had been all for it, though. He had seemed to relish the opportunity to use the damn workbook to pry under Steve’s layers like a crowbar. When Danny had asked Steve what he was passionate about in his life, he’d had to pause before he blurted out Danny’s name. It was the only thing he could think of that he was truly passionate about, but that answer was not part of the rules of their game, so he had fallen back on the only other passion in his life that he could remember. It had been music, playing guitar and singing to be more accurate, that had once been the only thing in his life that had allowed him to feel. After that fateful event in the talent show, though, he had blocked out that part of his life and focused on achieving more attainable goals like joining the Navy and becoming a SEAL. Those were things he was good at, and far less frightening than exposing his most fragile and secret thoughts and feelings to someone else.

He had known that Danny deserved better from him, but that old fear had refused to allow him to completely let down his walls. He could see the bitter disappointment in his partner’s eyes every time Steve had deflected, heard the censure in Danny’s words every time he had caustically accused Steve of being a robot or an animal, and he had quaked at the defeated tone in his partner’s voice as they sat in Agnes’ apartment. Danny had said, “ _I mean, I have seen you personally put yourself in every conceivable life-threatening situation without batting an eye, like it’s nothing. But when it comes to talking about your feelings, forget about it. You’d rather chew cyanide._ ”

Danny had been right about that, but he knew he owed the man so much more, especially after reading through Danny’s own workbook as he had napped. One of the exercises had asked for a specific incident where he felt like his partner had gone above and beyond to support him. What had surprised Steve was that Danny hadn’t pointed to any of the hundreds of times that they had each other’s backs during cases. Instead, he had written about the time that Steve had shown up for him at a custody hearing for Grace. Danny had written that he believed that it was Steve’s appearance, in full dress uniform no less, and his testimony that had allowed him to keep Grace on the island. He had added in his chicken-scratch handwriting, “ _That was the day that Steve became family._ ”

That was only one of the many other things that Danny had written in his handbook about how he felt about Steve. But the one item that had caught and held his attention, was also the one thing that made no sense whatsoever to him. The book had asked “What is the one thing you would tell your partner if you were guaranteed a positive and understanding reaction?” Danny’s answer had both piqued his interest and annoyed him. He had written, “ _That’s between me and Steven, and I will tell him when I think he’s ready to hear it.”_ It seemed that Danny still had a secret, and he apparently didn’t trust Steve as much as he said he did. While the thought of that hurt the SEAL, he also rationally knew that he couldn’t throw stones. He had a secret, too, and it wasn’t about any of his confidential missions. Unfortunately, he didn’t know if he would ever be brave enough to tell Danny that he loved him as more than a friend and a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a car door slamming shut from in front of his house interrupted Steve’s musings about his partner. If it was one of the team, they would know to come find him around back, and if it was anyone else, then they could just fuck off. Steve wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything else but the beer in his hand and the throbbing fingertips that still plucked at the strings of the guitar. Five minutes later, when he heard the sound of the glass door sliding open on his lanai, he knew that his visitor was Danny. His partner was the only one that had a key to his house and was afforded the luxury of coming and going without invitation. Steve didn’t bother to look back to mark his partner’s progress. He knew that Danny would join him shortly, so he took another, deeper drink of his beer and shored up the fragile, crumbling wall around his heart.

Without saying a word, Danny collapsed in the deck chair next to him and proceeded to twist the cap off of his own Longboard. He was dressed in old, comfortable jeans that he had rolled up his calves and had left his feet bare to avoid the “devil sand” that he so despised getting into his shoes. His heather gray tee shirt was a tad too tight in the chest and a touch too long in the waist, but he looked just as good as every other time Steve laid eyes on him.

They hadn’t seen or spoken to each other since their last therapy appointment two days ago. With the jewelry heist case solved, Five-0 had taken a much needed long weekend. He knew that Danny had been busy with chaperoning Grace’s field trip to the Foster Botanical Garden, so he had resolutely kept himself from texting or calling his partner. Even though he had been somewhat glad of the reprieve after the emotionally nerve-wracking task of filling out his notebook, it had still been the longest two days of Steve’s life.

Without any greeting, as was usual with Danny, the blonde man said, “So, just for future reference, if anyone ever tries to tell you that teenage boys are the devil, just, you know, send them to me and I will tell them all about the horror of teen girls. From experience.”

Steve chuckled, already guessing that Danny was talking about his involvement on the field trip. “Oh, yeah? Why do you say that? Grace is an angel.”

Danny wiped up a dribble of beer that had slid down his chin and shrugged. “Be that as it may, all the rest of the girls were awful. They talk shit about each other, gossip about boys, curse like sailors, blatantly discuss sexual things that no girls of the age of 13 should be talking about, and they do all this while painting their faces with war paint and taking selfies. Scared the shit out of me, Steven. I’m not going to lie.”

“We could always send Gracie away to military school, you know,” Steve offered helpfully. “I still got connections at my alma mater.”

Danny pretended to consider it for a moment before he shook his head in the negative. “Nah, it’s no good. I’ll just keep a GPS tracker on her future car and use Chin’s facial rec software to find her wherever she’s at on the island. It’s a lot cheaper and less hassle that way.”

Steve grinned and clinked his bottle to Danny’s in agreement. After a few moments of companionable silence, Danny shifted in his seat to face his partner squarely. A flirty grin was stretching his lips and his pale blue eyes danced with mischief. “So, my friend. I see you have been using the gift I so thoughtfully bought you. You gonna sing me a little tune, or what?”

Steve tried to fight the uncharacteristic blush that crept up his cheeks. The thought of singing for Danny made his stomach drop to his feet and made his head woozy. “I don’t know that I’m quite ready for that yet. I still need to practice a bit more.”

Danny laughed out loud and reached out to grab the muscle of Steve’s bicep. “Oh, my God. You’re fucking shy right now, aren’t you? Jesus, babe. You need to relax.”

“That’s what I was doing before you showed up,” the SEAL replied caustically.

Danny leaned back in his chair and fumbled for something in his pocket. “You know, I think I have just the thing you need to unwind and relax, my friend.” At Steve’s arched eyebrow, he continued, “You remember our young, ignorant friend Ricky?”

Steve blinked as he tried to remember who Danny was talking about. Finally, the lightbulb went off and Steve’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re not talking about Ricky of the icky sticky fame, are you?”

Danny chuckled and held out his hand where two thick joints rolled from side to side in his palm. “One and the same, babe. I may or may not have liberated some of Ricky’s stash before he came by Agnes’ place to pick it up. What do you say? Want to take a trip via our favorite travel agent?”

Steve looked at Danny as if he had lost his mind. “You have lost your mind, Danny. We’re officers of the law. Marijuana is against the law. You know what? I should just arrest you right now and have it over with.”

Danny settled back in his seat, completely unfazed by Steve’s righteous indignation. “You’d like to put me in handcuffs, wouldn’t you? Babe, c’mon. You can’t tell me that you never got high before. I mean, I know you’re a robot and all, but everyone smokes up at some point or another.”

Steve’s jaw clenched at the hated descriptor that Danny casually threw at him. Placing the guitar carefully on the soft sand, he held up his hand and used his fingers to count off as he spoke. “High school football, military school, Navy SEALS, Five-0 commander. Which one of those things do you think require mandatory drug testing? That’s right. All of them. Forget it, Danny. Besides, there’s no telling what that could be laced with and I have no desire to be licking the paint off my walls for the rest of the night.”

Danny lifted the hand-rolled cigarette to his nose and inhaled. “It’s just plain old mary jane, babe. I had Eric test it out and the only thing it did to him was make him eat all my Doritos and laugh like a schmuck while he watched _Family Guy_. Come on, babe. This could be a new bonding experience for us. You know the therapist said that we needed to work on our conflict resolution on our own. How much conflict can there be if we’re both stoned?”

Steve could feel himself caving, but he quailed at the thought of losing any bit of his self-control. What would happen if he said something he shouldn’t? “Fine. I’ll try a little bit of it, but that’s it. You know you won’t be driving home tonight, right?”

Danny winked and replied, “I was counting on it, babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, it was full dark on the beach, but Steve and Danny were still lounging in their chairs and laughing their asses off as Danny told a story about his disastrous prom date that had ended up with his date in tears, Danny covered in mud, and his car impounded. They had smoked almost an entire joint between them, and Steve had to admit that he hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. Sure, the coughing and smoke had been a trial to get through, but now he felt floaty and happy. It wasn’t that different from the first stages of being drunk, but he didn’t feel any of the disorientation and dizziness. And everything was funny as shit.

After they calmed down a bit, Danny rolled his head to gaze at him and said, “You know, babe, you never did tell me what song you were going to sing at that talent show.”

“You’ll laugh at me, Danno,” Steve warned him, reluctant to revisit the past even now.

Danny’s face was pensive and no trace of laughter crinkled his eyes. “I can’t imagine there’s anything funny about you with a guitar. Just tell me.”

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, seeing as this is Hawaii, I grew up listening to a lot of Elvis. The last song I learned before dad sent us away was ‘Fools Rush In’ and that was what I was going to sing that day before I froze.”

The moonlight sparkled in the shorter man’s eyes and the soft sighs of the ocean waves crashing insulated them from the rest of the world. “Play it for me?” Danny asked softly, his voice barely carrying to his ears on the wind.

Steve had a decision to make. He could let that frightened, vulnerable boy freeze again, or he could be a man and face his fears. The answer was surprisingly easy to make. This was Danny. There was no one safer to bare his soul to, but that didn’t mean he would give it up that easy. “I’ll make a deal with you, buddy. I’ll play my song for you, but in return, you have to tell me about that thing you wrote in your workbook. You know what I’m talking about.”

Danny looked down at his lap and picked at the label on his beer. “What if you’re not ready to hear it?” he murmured, still not looking at his partner.

Steve picked the guitar up, dusted the sand off, and positioned it on his lap. “Nothing you can say to me will change anything, Danny. I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny finally met his eyes and Steve sucked in a breath at the sheer terror that shone there. “That’s just the thing, Steven. What I tell you could change everything.”

Steve’s heart began to race, but he would not be moved. “Then I’ll change, too, Danny. That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Danny sucked on his bottom lip and thought for a moment before he finally gave a reluctant nod. Steve nodded back and began to strum the strings until he found the right chord. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes, he began to sing.

“ _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

Steve continued to croon the song softly, his deep voice never faltering, as he continued to pluck the chords of the haunting song. He had sung for people before, mainly his dad and sister, but he had never sang _to_ someone before. He couldn’t help but to sing the words directly to Danny since they were so very fitting with how he felt about the man. It was a short song, so it didn’t take long for him to complete it. When the last chord had faded away, he finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare for Danny’s reaction.

He chanced a glance over at his friend and was surprised to see him kneeling in the sand at his feet. Carefully, he sat the guitar back on the sand and watched his partner warily. “Danno?”

“I love you, Steven. I have for a very long time,” Danny whispered, his hands clenching into fists on his knees.

Steve was confused, but answered readily. “I love you, too, buddy. You know that.”

Danny shook his head angrily and moved his hands up to grip Steve’s knees until he was close enough that the heat of his body bathed Steve’s bare calves below the hem of his board shorts. “You’re not hearing me, Steven. I don’t just love you like a friend or a brother. I’m _in love_ with you. I’m talking crazy obsession, daydreaming about fucking you, want to be with you all the time kind of love. Like I said, I have been for a long time.”

Steve’s whole world ground to a stop at his partner’s announcement. It was like pausing a DVD in the middle of the action and switching it out for a different movie. His brain couldn’t grasp the enormity of what Danny had just said to him, and he sat stunned and frozen just like he had all those years ago on stage.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, staring at his friend with his mouth hanging open, but it must have been a while, because Danny cautiously said, “Steven, say something.”

“I… I don’t…” he trailed off as his brain refused to relay any coherent words to his numb lips.

Danny reared back as if struck. He hastily scrambled to his feet and backed away. “You know what? This was a bad idea. I knew you weren’t ready to hear it yet, and that’s my bad. I’m just going to shut up and go home now, right? Right.” And he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Like a rubber band that had been stretched tight and then released, Steve shot out of his chair and chased after his partner. “Danny, wait! Danny!” he called after the retreating man, but his partner just kept walking.

Jogging up behind the shorter man, Steve reached out to grab his arm and spun him around to face him. “How long, Danny? How long have you felt this way about me?”

All of the fight seemed to have left the shorter man, and Steve hated to see the defeat that cloaked him. “Does it really matter, babe? Will knowing how long I’ve felt this way change what just happened? It’s fine, Steven. Really. We don’t have to talk about it again, and we can pretend like this night never happened. We’ll chalk it up to the effects of the weed. I’ve pretended for a long time, so, you know, I’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

Steve’s temper flared hotly inside of him, melting the last of the ice that had encased his heart since he was 17 years old. “Fuck no, we’re not pretending this never happened! Are you out of your mind, Danny? We’ve been dancing around this for years, playing this twisted game of cat and mouse, and I’m fucking done with it. You hear me? I have wanted you for _years_. That’s why I need to know, Danny. I need to understand just how much time we have wasted here.”

Danny’s head snapped up and their gazes collided as they read the truth in each other’s eyes. Nervously, Danny ran a hand over his slicked back hair and stammered, “You, uh, you want me? Are we talking about the naked kind of wanting? Because, just to warn you, that’s totally what I was talking about back there. Just in case I didn’t make that clear. Back there. When I said I was in love with you.”

Steve couldn’t stop the wide smile from stretching his lips as he watched Danny’s flustered and anxious movements. “Yeah, Danny. The naked kind of wanting. How about we gather up our stuff and take this conversation inside?”


	4. Chapter 4

Things were quiet and a bit awkward as they made their way inside Steve’s house. Now that they had both confessed their feelings for the other, Steve was at a loss for how to proceed. To buy himself some time, he lovingly wiped down the guitar and placed it carefully in the case as Danny puttered around the kitchen, throwing bottles away. When the silence had grown too thick to be comfortable, Steve reluctantly turned to face his partner who was tearing open a foil-wrapped Peppermint Patty.

“I see you found my new hiding place. I should’ve known better than to think I could hide sweets from you,” Steve joked lamely as he shifted from foot to foot.

Danny watched him through hooded eyes as he took a healthy bite of the dark chocolate and mint concoction. “It’s really good, babe. You want a taste?”

Steve nodded his head dumbly, feeling like that awkward 17 year old boy all over again. He was a battle-hardened SEAL, and a grown man, for God’s sake. So why was he so nervous about getting closer to the one man who had captivated him for years?

When Steve made no move to close the gap between them, Danny sighed impatiently and swaggered over to stand in front of him. Fisting his hand in Steve’s tee shirt, Danny pulled Steve down to his height and patiently explained, “That was a line, Steven. You know, an invitation, as it were. You were supposed to come over to me and taste it by kissing me. You get it now?”

Steve swallowed thickly and his mouth flooded with saliva as the chocolaty mint scent of Danny’s warm breath washed over his face. “Yeah, Danny. I get it.”

Danny’s eyes crinkled with mirth and he shook his head in disbelief. “You’re hopeless, babe. It’s a good thing I love you. C’mere, you goof,” he demanded affectionately before pulling Steve’s lips to his own.

Danny took charge of the kiss from the outset. His lips were bold yet gentle as he teased Steve into responding. He framed Steve’s jaw with his hand to hold him still and dove into Steve’s lips like he was the deep end of the pool on a hot summer’s day. It didn’t take long at all for the taller man to get with the program, either. Just the feel of Danny’s tongue tracing over his bottom lip had Steve wrapping his corded arms around his partner’s back and pulling him in closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Danny took this as his cue to take the kiss further by sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth to explore and discover his taste.

Steve groaned into Danny’s mouth as the flavor of the patties on Danny’s tongue transferred to his own. How had he not realized that it would be this good? Of the many thousands of times that he had imagined what it would be like to touch Danny like this, he had never managed to comprehend how erotic, how hot, how _right_ it would feel to have his partner’s firm, muscled body pressed so tightly against him. While he had enjoyed his fair share of hand jobs and “helping” a teammate out over the years, he had never actually kissed another man before or gotten so physically and sexually close to one in his life. It was slightly scary and different to hold another man this way, but at the same time, it was somehow familiar and exciting. It was exhilarating. Because it was Danny.

Danny hummed deep in his throat causing Steve’s lips to tingle and buzz with the vibration. Between short, clinging kisses, Danny murmured, “Babe…my neck is killing me…let’s take this… _fuck_ , you taste so good…to the bedroom…okay?”

Steve was loathe to break away from the heaven of Danny’s lips, but once again, Danny took the lead and stepped out of Steve’s embrace. He grabbed the taller man’s hand and led him fearlessly up the steps and into the bedroom. Steve’s heart was pounding with adrenaline thanks to both his excitement at seeing Danny naked for the first time and his anxiety over his lack of experience in sleeping with another man.

Somehow sensing his partner’s reticence, Danny placed a hand on the SEAL’s hip and sought out his eyes. “Hey, babe. Nothing’s going to happen here that you’re uncomfortable with. You know that, right? We can take this as slow or fast as you want. You feel me?”

Steve’s heart swelled with gratitude and affection for the amazing man in front of him. He felt his nerves settle under the weight of his trust in Danny. “Yeah, Danno. I trust you. I just have never, uh, _been_ with another man like this before, and I guess I’m a little nervous. I mean, shit happens when you’re isolated out in the field with your teammates, but that was different. There was only just enough touching to get the job done so to say, so I’m feeling a little out of my depth here.”

Danny’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he chuckled lightly. Reaching out with his hands, he confidently pulled Steve’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before running his hands boldly up the bumps and ridges of his abdomen. “Babe, sex is sex, no matter if your partner is a woman or a man. What makes it makes it different, what makes it special, is how you feel about the person you’re doing it with. I know how I feel about you, so no matter what we do or don’t do, it’s still going to be the best sex of my life.”

Steve thought his knees were going to buckle as Danny’s words, combined with the ghosting of his thumbs across Steve’s nipples, caused all his blood to rush south to fill up his cock until felt like he was going to explode. He had never been so turned on in his life. That scared, vulnerable boy had finally sung his song and conquered his fears. It was time for the grown man inside him to finally take what he wanted with confidence and deadly precision. He wanted Danny. He wanted him in every way and in every position possible. He would not be satisfied until he had tasted and stroked every hidden spot on the man’s body and heard him cry out his name as he came by Steve’s hand.

He staggered under the weight of the lust burning through his veins and pushed Danny’s hands away from where they were tracing the swells of his biceps. His chest was heaving for air and his cock was like steel against his belly. Wrapping his big paw around to cup the back of Danny’s neck, he rumbled, “You are the sexiest motherfucker I have ever met in my life.”

Before Danny could open his mouth to frame a reply, Steve roughly gripped Danny’s grey tee shirt and ripped it over his head before pushing him back onto the bed. The shocked blonde detective was still bouncing when Steve’s body followed him down until he had the shorter man pinned to the bed under his weight. He gave the man no quarter, no rest, no time to absorb and process the shift in Steve’s passion. He was on a mission, and he would not give up until it was completed. He bathed in the taste, sight, smell, and sounds of the man beneath him. He drank in the sensation of Danny’s buff, tight body arching and begging him for more with every thrust of his hips against Steve’s own. He devoured every taut and rigid muscle, sucked every bit of the soft, downy flesh he encountered, and he ruthlessly held the smaller man down by pinning his arms.

Distantly, he registered Danny panting and his wrecked voice saying, “Steven…Jesus Christ…”

But Steve wasn’t done yet. Danny still had his pants on, and that would only impede his mission. With precise and efficient movements, he stripped Danny of his jeans and boxers until the shorter man was gloriously naked and spread out on the bed for him like a feast. Steve’s hazel eyes were riveted to the swollen, beautiful column of flesh between his partner’s thighs. He had known that Danny would be cut, but he had no way of knowing how thick and long his cock would be. He had to be at least a solid 8 inches long and thick in girth. Without even thinking about it, Steve reached out to run his finger down the length before doubling back to circle the weeping tip with his thumb.

“Beautiful, Danny…” he trailed off reverently as he continued to play by wrapping him in the palm of his hand and sliding up and down his length.

Danny cursed as he bucked up into Steve’s grip. “Shit, babe. It won’t take much more to make me come,” he warned him, his knuckles turning white from where he gripped the bedspread so hard.

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his lover’s desperate ones. “I want you to come, Danny. I want to watch you.”

Danny groaned low in his throat and thrust harder into Steve’s tightened grip. He had to get closer to watch, so he clambered on the bed, his hand never leaving Danny’s cock, until his head was face-level with Danny’s erection. The crown was so dark red with pent up ecstasy that Steve had to taste it. He swiped the flat of his tongue across the tip, ignoring Danny’s cry of surprise, and then ran the flat of his palm across the same path. The flavor of Danny’s essence exploded across Steve’s palate and he had to have a second taste. The more he licked, the further Danny’s cock slid inside his mouth until his hand and his lips were fighting for space. Danny was bucking wildly under him, but Steve used his upper body strength to pin the shorter man’s hips to the bed. He wanted more, needed more, from Danny, so he sped up his stroking while bobbing over crown.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, shit! Steven!” Danny cried out as his hips fought Steve’s hold to thrust up and into Steve’s hot, wet mouth.

Steve growled when the first shot of his partner’s release hit the roof of his mouth. Relentlessly, he suctioned his mouth around the flared head of Danny’s cock and sucked and swallowed each burst of Danny’s come as the man shook and cursed through his orgasm. Even when Danny was boneless and sated, Steve refused to relinquish his prize. He wasn’t done yet with Danny’s body. He wanted more.

“Please, babe,” Danny’s strained voice finally broke through Steve’s frenzy. “I can’t take any more. You gotta stop for a while. It’s too much,” he panted.

Reluctantly, Steve released Danny’s cock and turned his attention back to the downy trail of fur that flowed back up the shorter man’s torso to cover the width of his chest in dark blonde hair. His hands never stopped moving, his lips never stopped kissing and nipping, until he finally reached Danny’s lips again. Steve sank in to his partner’s mouth, his tongue boldly thrusting inside the smaller man’s mouth, and licked and drank in order to appease the terrible hunger that Danny Williams had awoken in him.

It took Danny fisting a chunk of his hair and tugging to break through his haze of lust once more.  Ensuring that Steve was looking into his eyes, he crooned, “Hey! Steven, babe, calm down. Let me take of you now, okay? You sucked me dry, doll. It’s your turn now.”

“But Danny, I just need…” Steve trailed off helplessly.

The blonde lowered his head to press a firm kiss to Steve’s softly swollen lips. “Hey, who knows you better than I do? I know what you need, so just let me.”

Steve’s body was shaking with pent up need and Danny’s hands were just the right side of rough as he manhandled Steve to his back and jerked his shorts down his legs. There was no foreplay, no soft kisses or heated caresses. There was just Danny, his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, and his lips lowering to the tip. Danny didn’t even hesitate as he took Steve’s length deep in his mouth and began to lick and suck while his other hand rolled, tugged, and squeezed the fragile low-hanging sac at the base.

Steve cried out with the intense pleasure/pain of the fiery, slick feel of Danny’s mouth surrounding him. He was so close to coming that he was actively trying to fall over the edge, but his body refused to allow him. He just kept climbing, higher and higher, until he could have cried from torture, but it took only Danny moaning around Steve’s shaft for him to finally launch into freedom. His body seized, each muscle strung taut, before the first powerful blast of his release allowed the rest of him to finally seek relief, as well. He knew he was moaning Danny’s name, but the blissed out portion of his brain was short-circuiting everything else until he felt blind, deaf, and dumb to everything else.

When he finally floated back down to earth, he blinked rapidly until his eyes could focus on the smug, self-satisfied male looming over him. “Welcome back, babe.”

Steve knew he was grinning like a loon, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Thanks for the trip, Danno.”

Danny chuckled and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I should have known that sex with you would be just as dangerous and exhilarating as chasing perps by your side.”

His partner’s teasing words caused Steve’s eyes to wander across the expanse of Danny’s chest. There were marks everywhere. Some of them were bright red or light pink, but a few of them were already purpling with light bruising. Steve sucked in a breath of surprise and his eyes flew to meet Danny’s amused ones.

“Shit! I’m sorry about that, Danny. I just got so carried away that I didn’t realize how rough I was being,” Steve admitted, his tone heavy with guilt.

Danny’s face drained of all mirth and he roughly grabbed Steve’s chin and forced him to meet his pale blue gaze. “Hey. Look at me, Steven. Don’t you dare apologize for what we just did here. That was without a doubt the hottest fucking thing to ever happen to me. Don’t ever say you’re sorry for showing me your passion. You got me?”

Steve’s body shook with an aftershock of lust. It amazed him how different and intense sex was when your emotions matched or exceeded your desire for someone. He could already feel his cock twitching with interest and trying to swell again only minutes after coming like a freight train. In answer to Danny’s dark command, Steve pulled Danny into another hot, dirty kiss.

When they finally broke apart to pant for much needed air, Steve allowed himself to collapse on the bed with Danny fitting flush against the side of his body. He slowly catalogued his body’s responses and realized that he was lighter, freer, and happier than he had been in his memory. He was with the one person in the world who not only understood and accepted Steve for every part of himself, but who also wasn’t afraid to demand the same of Steve.

His moment of epiphany was interrupted by the growl of Danny’s stomach. “I’m starving. What about you, babe? You wanna take a break to get some food and then come back for round two?”

Steve’s heart was so full that it burst until he was laughing like he used to as a boy. “Yeah, Danny. Let’s get something to eat.” He sobered as his eyes ate up every detail of the handsome, cocky Jersey man sprawled across his sheets. “I love you, Danny. I don’t think I can ever show you how much.”

Danny’s eyes softened and he reached out to pull Steve in close to his chest. “I love you, too, babe. And you’ve been showing me that from the very moment you gave me those tickets to take Grace to swim with the dolphins. That’s how long I’ve known I love you, Steven. And that’s how long I’ve known you love me, too.”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you enjoyed this romantic, angsty fix it fic! Don't hesitate to give me feedback and let me know what you think. You guys are so supportive and it makes my day to hear from you!***


End file.
